


Раб лампы

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Какую помощь может предложить Невилл, с его-то увлечением гербологией?О том, что великолепный Люциус великолепен во всем. И не слабая у него палочка!Предупреждения: ООС, преслэш, АУ (или нет? кто знает?), занимательная гербология (много!), детишки и уход за ними.





	Раб лампы

– А нечего чужие ценности лапать!  
Чучело грифа на шляпе старухи смотрело на Люциуса осуждающе. Впрочем, до уничижительного взгляда хозяйки ему было далеко. Вон, даже Борджин – казалось бы, за долгие годы тяжкой жизни прохиндея и жулика привыкший ко всему – спрятался за прилавком и делает вид, что ищет что-то в бесчисленных ящиках и на полках.  
– Незачем ставить их где попало.  
Люциус всунул в руки Августе Лонгботтом лампу с серебряной подставкой, украшенной затейливыми письменами, на которую совсем недавно так неосмотрительно обратил внимание. Кто ж знал, что эта игрушка – семейная реликвия старой мегеры, которую та в тяжелые времена была вынуждена продать, а за пару минут до появления в лавке Люциуса – выкупила?

Не знал, а потому, для самоуспокоения проверив на наличие темной магии, протянул руку, провел по затейливой резьбе: похоже на буквы, но совершенно незнакомые. Иероглифы? Какой-то шифр? Надо будет посмотреть в Маноре словари и старинны…  
– Ассио! – заорал кто-то противным, каркающим голосом.  
Люциус не успел даже поморщиться (не то что осуждающе взглянуть на нахала, прервавшего его знакомство с тем, что наверняка украсит его коллекцию редкостей), и в тот же миг впечатался в облезлую горжетку Августы Лонгботтом, прямо в пахнущий пылью и доксицидом мех.  
– Что за?..  
Августа выразила свое удивление куда энергичнее. Нет, ее можно понять: Люциус и сам бы удивился, если бы после простейшего «Ассио!» к нему прилетела, скажем, не только книга с полки, но и стоявшая возле нее Нарцисса. Но ругаться-то зачем? Другая бы на ее месте только порадовалась: наверняка не каждый день в ее столетнюю лису утыкаются носом мужчины вроде него. Если такое вообще когда-нибудь было в жизни и старой карги, и ее видавшего виды воротника.  


***

– Что за?..  
– А ты здесь откуда взялся?

Удивление в голосе Августы Лонгботтом было неподдельным. Кажется, она тоже не поняла, каким образом Люциус моментально преодолел расстояние между своим кабинетом в Уилтшире и ее спальней в старом особняке почти на другом конце страны. И теперь стояла перед ним в плотной белой сорочке, с распущенными полуседыми волосами, и, как палочку в бою, сжимала тяжелую деревянную расческу с острыми зубьями. Жуткое зрелище, надо сказать!

Уже знакомая Люциусу лампа стояла на туалетном столике, из подставки торчало сломанное перо с забрызганным чернилами опахалом. Мерлин, могла бы и поаккуратнее обращаться с настолько старинной вещью!  
– Простите, мадам Лонгботтом, но я и сам ничего не понимаю, – начал Люциус, как только к нему вернулся дар речи. Связной речи, само собой, а не только удивленных возгласов и сдавленных ругательств.  
К счастью, Августа поверила, что визит в ее спальню не имеет ничего общего с покушением на ее честь или имущество. Это, скорее, было недоразумение – такое же, как в магазине два дня назад. Но как, почему? Люциус никогда раньше не слышал о подобном феномене, и уж меньше всего на свете хотел бы оказаться его жертвой.

– Значит, вы просто призвали из соседней комнаты забытую там расческу, а вместе с ней здесь появился я? – уточнил он.  
– Выходит, что так, – пожала плечами Августа. – Сама не знаю, как оно так вышло. Может, с палочкой что?  
– Или дело в вашей лампе, – предположил Люциус. – Раньше с ней подобного не случалось?  
– Да вроде не чудила. А тут надо же… Может, Борджин над ней чего сотворил?  
Это стоило проверить, не говоря уж о том, что пришло время откланяться. Люциус направился к двери, надеясь, что его не будет всю ночь преследовать кошмарное зрелище лохматой старухи в ночнушке. Шаг, другой… и всё! Ноги будто попали в вязкую патоку, не сдвинуться с места.

– Что вам еще, Малфой?  
Пришлось объяснить, что он – по какой-то странной причине – не может покинуть комнату.  
– Вот так история! – Августа вдруг хихикнула. – Что ж это за проклятие такое? Может, нам с вами тут ночь коротать придется? Или еще чего похуже?  
«Лучше сдохнуть», – в отчаянье подумал Люциус, вдруг явственно представив себе это «похуже». К счастью, Августе его компания тоже была без надобности.  
– Ну-ка, подай-ка мне очки, – скомандовала она. – Была у меня тут книжка одна…  
Вытащила из-под кровати какой-то фолиант, похожий на те, которые учителя безуспешно прятали от них в «запретной секции»; уселась в кресло и начала задумчиво переворачивать страницы. С одних слышались стоны и вопли, с других пытались выскочить и дотянуться до морщинистого лица разнообразные монстры и уродцы. Старуха лениво отмахивалась от них расческой.  
Люциус протянул ей старые очки в роговой оправе и в ту же секунду почувствовал, что ноги уже ничего не связывает. Сделал шаг к двери… ничего. Еще один, и еще… Взялся за ручку, потянул на себя… открылось!  
– Кажется, я уже могу уйти.  
– А-а… ну да, валяй, – пробормотала Августа, пристально вглядываясь в книгу. Люциус не стал задерживаться.

Вышел в коридор и уже собрался закрыть за собой дверь, как…Мерлин, ну что за вечер сегодня!  
– Здравствуйте, мистер Лонгботтом.  
– А-а… ну… и вам…  
Внук старой карги смотрел на него потрясенно, неверяще.  
– Э-э-э… вы?.. И Ба?..  
Люциус вдруг понял, о чем именно тот подумал, и залился краской – очень хотелось верить, что от возмущения.  
– Это не то, о чем вы подумали! – рявкнул перед тем, как аппарировать.  
И уже дома осознал, как пошло и по-дурацки это прозвучало.  


***

Как работает чертово проклятие, удалось выяснить довольно быстро. Каждый раз, когда Августа Лонгботтом произносила вслух призывающее заклинание, вместе с нужным предметом к ней притягивало и Люциуса, независимо от того, где он в тот момент находился. За три месяца, прошедшие с их встречи в лавке Борджина, Люциус успел побывать в доме Лонгботтомов и в плавках (вытащили прямо из бассейна), и в домашнем халате (провел спокойный вечер у камина, как же!), и в парадной мантии (два часа переговоров с Роберто Эскуильо, к которым он месяц готовился – псу под хвост).  
Как его все это злило – слов не подобрать. Он и не старался, высказывал вредной старухе все, не стесняясь в выражениях. Упрашивал не произносить «Ассио!» вслух, никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах. Та вроде бы обещала, а потом снова забывала, оправдываясь тем, что старая стала, с памятью плохо. Люциус предлагал подарить ей домовика, чтобы тот приносил все, что ее душе угодно, в любой момент. Августа возмущалась, что не настолько больная и немощная, чтобы с каминной полки книгу не призвать. Ага, значит, два слова запомнить – слишком старая, а палочкой почем зря махать – нет?!  
К счастью, длились их встречи недолго: Люциусу было достаточно исполнить любую просьбу старухи, и он был свободен. До ее следующего приступа «ой, опять забылась!»

***

С выяснением того, как прекратить действие на Люциуса дурацкого артефакта, было куда сложнее. Иногда он даже с тоской вспоминал Снейпа и его вонючие зелья. Тот бы наверняка сразу подобрал нужное, и все неприятности как рукой сняло бы.

Нет, в Отделе Тайн его тоже поили зельями. И горьким мандрагоровым (бесполезно, только полбутылки коньяка извел, стараясь избавиться от мерзкого привкуса. И еще какими-то: от одного Люциуса два дня тошнило, у другого в побочных эффектах значилась неделя полового бессилия, а основным должно было стать «освобождение от тайно наведенной порчи». Побочный сработал, основной – нет.

Но Корсон – тот идиот, который ему вроде как помогал – все равно обрадовался:  
– По крайней мере, порчу мы исключили! – И довольно потер руки, собираясь дальше исследовать и «исключать» – пока не наисключает себе на очередную научную степень, а Люциусу… может, и ему со временем повезет? Они с коллегами даже предложили на время исследований переехать к ним – и Августе с лампой, и Люциусу. Обещали предоставить «все условия» (в виде комнатушки десять на пятнадцать футов с душем в коридоре) и выдать жетон на питание в министерской столовой.  
Августа отказалась сразу. Она и до этого относилась к исследованиям своей бесценной реликвии скептически, а «лапать» и «тыкать палочкой» в нее позволяла только в своем присутствии. Люциус почти согласился, но, посмотрев на хищно-предвкушающее выражение лица Корсона, передумал. В подопытные крысы к этому маньяку-ученому ему как-то не хотелось. Лучше уж договариваться с Августой и надеяться, что рано или поздно та научится обходиться невербальными «Ассио». И что его жизнь снова станет прежней, а то в последнее время в ней было немного поводов для радости. Если, конечно, не считать того, что Августа Лонгботтом была ранней пташкой и отправлялась спать часов в девять вечера, так что переместиться к ней хотя бы из супружеской постели Люциусу не грозило.

***

А вот прямо из ванной, к счастью, успев обмотать бедра полотенцем, – еще как. Самое противное, что в этот раз Августа была не одна, а с кучей приятельниц, в одной из которых Люциус узнал Гризельду Марчбэнкс (она что, и правда еще жива?!), а в другой – собственную тещу. Именно она, кстати, и посоветовала Августе в качестве «освобождающей просьбы» предложить Люциусу полотенце снять. «Хоть посмотрю, на что в свое время моя красавица-дочка согласилась!» Да-да, так и сказала!

Нет, конечно же, Августа ее не послушала, ограничившись привычным «подай-ка мне, Малфой, вон то перо», но Люциус все равно взбесился. Наорал на этих старых дур. Пообещал Августе: если она еще раз «забудет», и он окажется в ее мерзком доме, то заавадит всех, кто под руку подвернется. Глядишь, из Азкабана его это чертово проклятье не вытащит? И с мыслью, что это хорошая идея и надо предложить ее Корсону как «рабочую гипотезу», с силой захлопнул за собой дверь.  
И – да кто бы сомневался, раз уж пришли неприятности – открывай ворота шире! – столкнулся за ней с Невиллом Лонгботтомом.

На этот раз тот даже не стал удивленно таращиться. Разве что глянул украдкой на почти сползшее полотенце и отвернулся поспешно. Что, еще и покраснел? А вот это интересно! Было бы интересным, если бы не его дура-бабка с ее склерозом!  
– Что, совсем всё плохо? – выдавил Лонгботтом младший – казалось, даже сочувственно.  
– А что, я похож на счастливого человека?  
– Ну-у… не-а. А вы зелье из мандрагоры принимали? Иногда помогает, – забормотал он. Судя по интонациям – сам не веря, что рискнул давать советы.  
– Я с него и начал. – Этот идиот что, действительно решил, что в отделе Тайн не додумались до самого простого средства?  
– А мандрагору для него вы сами растили?  
– Что-о?!  


***

Предложение Лонгботтома с первого взгляда казалось идиотским. Со второго – тоже. Но ведь другого выхода все равно не было: Августа от него вряд ли отвяжется. Люциус изо всех сил гнал от себя эту мысль, но иногда ему казалось, что бабка постепенно входит во вкус, и раза три-четыре она точно призывала его к себе отнюдь не по забывчивости. Например, когда ей нужно было найти в кладовке какие-то старые туфли. Сам он, конечно, копаться там не стал, призвал эльфа… как и для уборки чердака. Нет уж, если появился хотя бы призрачный шанс перестать быть игрушкой для вредной старухи и посмешищем для ее фурий-приятельниц – надо им воспользоваться.  
Что он, на втором курсе мандрагор не растил?

***

– Наушники не забыли?  
– Это еще зачем?  
Лонгботтом взглянул укоризненно и процитировал учебник гербологии, тот самый, для второго курса:  
– «Крик взрослой мандрагоры может быть смертельным для человека», помните? Малышня, конечно, вопит потише, но все равно неприятно.  
– Оно что, с самого начала орать начнет? – неприязненно спросил Люциус.  
– Не с момента посадки, конечно. Но уже к концу первой недели многие вылупляются и… Ну, как новорожденные дети себя ведут?

Как ведут себя новорожденные дети, Люциус помнил до сих пор. Драко в первые месяцы, казалось, не замолкал даже во время сна и еды. Нарцисса наотрез отказалась доверять эльфам своего драгоценного сыночка, и супружеская спальня на время превратилась в общую. Люциус тоже старался помогать ей и поддерживать, но хватило его ненадолго, и уже к концу августа его у Лорда «внезапно повысили» и начали отправлять на задания, требовавшие многочасового отсутствия, в том числе по ночам.  
Но ведь Драко – их сын и наследник, его плач приходилось терпеть. А это – Люциус взвесил на ладони довольно крупное, с ноготь большого пальца, зернышко – просто дурацкая трава. Сунет в горшок, поставит куда-нибудь в кладовку или на кухню, велев эльфам поливать и что там еще нужно с травой делать, а через полгода пустит на зелье. Так же наверняка можно, правда?

– Конечно, нет! – Лонгботтом уставился на него так, будто Люциус предложил ему самому стать ингредиентом. – Ведь смысл именно в том, чтобы растение провело всю жизнь рядом с вами. По, – тут он запнулся и продолжил уже не так уверенно: – По данным, которые до сих пор нуждаются в доказательствах, в этом случае аура мандрагоры и ухаживающего за ней мага становится общей, что усиливает лечебное действие.  
– Та-ак! «По непроверенным данным»?! То есть, через полгода может выясниться, что это не так? Лонгботтом, вы издеваетесь?  
Он только пожал плечами:  
– А у вас есть выбор? Не знаю, как вам, а мне показалось, что иногда Ба… ну как бы вам сказать?..  
– Делает это нарочно?  
– Ну… вроде бы.  
Не вроде бы, а точно. Значит, не только Люциусу это казалось, особенно в тот раз, когда он «красивым почерком» писал для старой ведьмы жалобу в Министерство на соседа, чей низзл уже трижды нагадил на газон, которым неизвестно сколько лет гордились двадцать поколений Лонгботтомов.  
Выбор у Люциуса, конечно, был, но на редкость унылый – между чокнутым экспериментатором от гербологии и таким же – из Отдела Тайн. Но первый выглядел куда безобиднее.

***

– Та-ак… – Люциус под настороженным взглядом Лонгботтома закапывал зернышко в вонючую черную землю, то и дело подсматривая в учебник за второй курс. – Что там у нас? Ямка глубиной пять дюймов… Слой удобрения номер три… Слой опилок… Опилки то зачем? Ладно-ладно, не отвечайте, – Лонгботтом как раз набрал воздуха, видимо, собираясь прочитать лекцию. Этого сейчас только не хватало. – Закопать… разровнять землю… сделать кончиком собственной палочки три отверстия для воздуха и света… посолить и съесть. Да шучу я, Лонгботтом, незачем так подпрыгивать!  
– Да, все правильно, – кивнул тот, рассмотрев горшок со всех сторон. – Теперь надо поставить его в той комнате, где вы проводите больше всего времени, и ждать. Когда росток вылупится, переходите ко второму разделу. И про наушники не забудьте.  


***

Наушники понадобились Люциусу на восьмой день после того, как он поставил горшок с семечком на подоконник в кабинете. До этого он только смотрел, как с каждым днем оно набухает, светлеет, как его верхушка все больше вытягивается. А еще ловил осуждающе взгляды Нарциссы. Вслух она, правда, не возражала, так что Люциус так и не узнал, что ее больше возмущало: то, что грубый глиняный горшок портит совершенное убранство кабинета, или слабый, но явственно различимый запах… хмм… «хорошо удобренной свежей земли».

А потом его разбудил крик… нет, какое там – истошный визг. Казалось, что над самым ухом какой-то извращенец круциатит свинью. А дюжина мартовских кошек его подбадривают.

– Люциус, что происходит? – Нарцисса тоже оценила ночной концерт.  
– Кажется, он вылупился! – Люциус сам не ожидал, что скажет это с таким восторгом. Но ведь и правда интересно, что там такое. Он еще никогда не видел новорожденной мандрагоры.

С полпути вниз ему, правда, пришлось вернуться – за наушниками. Если это существо слышно даже через толстые перекрытия Манора – страшно и представить, что творится в кабинете.

***

Существо оказалось не настолько уродливым, как Люциус боялся. Как-будто кто-то неумело придал деревяшке облик человечка, а к макушке приклеил три ярко-зеленых листика, до того тонких и полупрозрачных, что казалось – дунешь, и они разлетятся.  
Зато голос у новорожденного был такой пронзительный и противный, что проникал даже сквозь наушники.

– И что же мне с тобой делать? – задумчиво пробормотал Люциус. Мандрагора ответила новым воплем.

***

Невилл Лонгботтом так обрадовался известию, что даже не возмутился, что его подняли в три часа ночи.  
– Ничего страшного, мистер Малфой! Нужно просто закопать его обратно в землю – так, чтобы виднелись только листья. И капнуть на них ровно одну каплю зелья для подкормки. Помните, я вам дал с собой сверток?  
Люциус пусть и не сразу, но вспомнил. Да, был такой… Куда же он его дел?  
Сверток обнаружился в каморке домовиков, под наволочкой старушки Тилли. Правильно, куда ж его еще спрятать после хозяйского: «И только посмей потерять!»

После подкормки и закапывания росток притих, и Люциус отправился спать… примерно на полчаса. А потом его разбудили равномерные удары, будто внизу теперь завелся ленивый, но очень упорный дятел. Бамс! – и примерно полминуты перерыва. Бамс! – и снова тишина. И вот, опять!

– Люциус, это становится невыносимым.  
– Прости, дорогая. Ты же понимаешь, маленькие дети… Я сейчас сбегаю вниз и разберусь.

И снова Лонгботтом даже не удивился:  
– А вы проверяли горшок?  
– А что может случиться с горшком? С виду, кажется, целый.  
Торчавшая в камине голова побледнела и заколебалась, будто ее владельцу очень хотелось оттуда убраться поскорее.  
– Ну… возможно, его пора сменить.  
– На что сменить? – не понял Люциус.  
Лонгботтом посмотрел на него, как на идиота:  
– На другой горшок. С чистыми опилками. Вы вообще читали инструкцию?  
Мерлин, какая инструкция в пятом часу утра?! Хотя… была там, в свертке с пузырьками, какая-то.  
– Тилли!  
Откуда эльфиня ее достает, Люциус старался не смотреть.  
– У вас еще есть вопросы, мистер Малфой? – решил напомнить о себе Лонгботтом.  
– Да, черт возьми! – равномерные удары по глиняной стенке выводили из себя не меньше воплей. – Где мне взять этот чертов горшок?!  
Лонгботтом вздохнул, видимо, решив, что поспать ему все равно не дадут, и тихо сказал:  
– Мистер Малфой, откройте камин.

***

Остаток ночи – после того как Лонгботтом, не забыв про наушники и кинув Люциусу запасные, пересадил растение в чистый горшок, расправил ему листочки, и согрев их заклинанием, скрылся в камине – прошел спокойно. И половина следующей – тоже. Утром Люциус капнул на чуть потемневшие листья нужного зелья, вечером сменил горшок, радуясь, что в наушниках не слышит воплей. Что их слышали все остальные – как-то не задумался.  
Ровно в полночь он проснулся от уже знакомого стука.

***

– И чего ему еще не хватает? Он сытый, горшок чистый, температура в комнате правильная. Да, я все-таки прочитал вашу чертову инструкцию.

Лонгботтом сидел перед ним в брюках и рубашке, а не в пижаме, как вчера. То ли еще не ложился, то ли догадался, что все равно поднимут. Вот он развёл руками:  
– Не представляю. Может, ему скучно одному?  
– Ску-учно?! – Люциус вначале решил, что ослышался. – Это же деревяшка!  
– Это развивающийся, растущий организм. Обычно мандрагоры не выращивают поодиночке, в каждой теплице их не меньше сотни. И, когда у ростков возникает потребность в общении, им хватает друг друга. А ваш совершенно один, так что, сами понимаете…  
– И что мне теперь делать?  
Невилл ненадолго задумался:  
– Попробуйте с ним поговорить.  
Да он издевается! Нет уж, пора прекращать эти гербологические глупости. Если бы он хотел выращивать всякую траву – попросился бы у шляпы в Хаффлпафф. Так что пусть этот придурок забирает свою дрянь и сам с ней разговарива…

***  
…ет.  
– Добрый вечер, мадам Лонгботтом. – «Чтоб тебе провалиться, старой дуре!» – Или у вас уже «доброе утро»?  
– А-а, Малфой! Как ты вовремя заглянул. А мне не спится что-то, да и лопатка левая зачесалась. Давай-ка, помоги, не стой столбом!  
Августа потянула носом, поморщилась:  
– Что-то у тебя духи какие странные. Будто то ли землей, то ли помойкой воняют. Сменил бы ты парфюмера, что ли?

Люциус представлял, как меняет своего нового «парфюмера», чертова бабушкиного внучка, у гоблинов на… интересно, сколько за него дадут? Эта мысль его и согревала все время, пока он водил кончиком палочки по старухиной лопатке, стараясь понять, где именно ее то ли клопы покусали, то ли кольнуло что.  
Нет уж, это надо прекращать! И если мандрагора ему может помочь – поговорит он с ней, не рассыплется.  


***

Постепенно он привык вскакивать по ночам и со всех ног нестись в кабинет. Почти не глядя менял горшок, отдавая грязный домовикам. Чистить его, меняя там одно дерьмо на другое, Люциус бы не согласился ни за какие блага. Если было нужно – кормил росток, с удовлетворением отмечая, что листья темнеют, наливаясь лиловым, а сам корень, наоборот, уже почти посветлел до нормального, бледно-зеленого.  
Но чаще просто разговаривал – то вспоминал выученные давным-давно стихи ипрочитанные еще в детстве сказки, то просто рассказывал, что нового случилось с их последней встречи. Забавно было – совсем как с Драко, когда тот мучился коликами. Для удобства Люциус начал называть росток «Гринни» – так было проще, чем «мандрагорой». Главное, Нарциссе об этом не говорить, а то она и так слишком нервно реагирует и на ночные побудки, и на то, что муж слишком много времени уделяет какой-то траве.  
Но ничего: к полутора месяцам, как обещал Лонгботтом, Гринни начнет спать всю ночь. Осталось недолго, надо просто еще немного терпения.

Терпения у Нарциссы хватило на неделю, а потом у них состоялся «очень серьезный разговор». Вернее, говорила она, а Люциусу оставалось кивать и соглашаться. И так чуть меньше часа, пока жена не решила, что сумела верно описать их проблемы, и можно переходить к методам их решения.  
– Я собираюсь на время переехать к маме.  
– Но разве не ты жаловалась, что она слишком любопытна и дает чересчур много советов?  
– Лучше уж выслушивать их, чем еженощные вопли какого-то растения.  
– Я же предлагал тебе спать в наушниках.  
Нарцисса взглянула так, будто Люциус предложил ей лечь в супружескую постель в комбинезоне из драконьей кожи. Или еще в чем-нибудь настолько же примитивном и безвкусном.

И уже к вечеру они с Гринни остались одни.

***

– Мерлин, а сейчас ему что нужно? Он же три дня подряд спал нормально.  
Лонгботтом задумался:  
– Возможно, у него режутся зубы.  
– Какие еще зубы? – отупевший от недосыпа Люциус не сразу поверил в услышанное.  
– Самые обычные – коренные. Хотите, проверим? – И он протянул руку к горшку, у дальнего края которого торчали из земли встопорщенные лиловатые листья, а у ближнего – маленькие грязные ступни с тонкими пальцами-корешками.  
– Нет! – Люциус в секунду оказался рядом и схватил Лонгботтома за руку. – Не сейчас. Лучше не трогать, пока молчит.  
– Ладно, не будем. Но если он, как вы говорите, постоянно вылезает из земли – может, ему не хватает движения? Попробуйте в следующий раз его укачать. Вот так, – Лонгботтом подхватил горшок, в котором как раз зашевелился Гринни, и начал водит им из стороны в сторону. – И не волнуйтесь, через пару дней, максимум – через неделю, все наладится.  
Люциус вздохнул:  
– Боюсь, мне столько не выдержать.  
И, неожиданно для себя, рассказал, как его вымотали бессонные ночи. И что его бросила жена, и что скоро из-за постоянного шума даже домовики разбегутся – и все ради чего? Того, что может помочь «по непроверенным данным»?  
Он и сам не знал, чего хотел от Лонгботтома. Может, чтобы успокоил, заверив, что все это не зря, и все данные давно подтвердились? Но уж точно не ожидал предложения помочь.  
– Хотите, я с ним посижу? Сколько вам нужно времени, чтобы выспаться?  
«Три месяца».  
– Хотя бы до утра.  
– Хорошо. Побуду здесь до утра… если не возражаете, конечно. Не волнуйтесь, если вы будете проводить с цветком достаточно времени, мое присутствие на вашу связь не повлияет.

Само собой, Люциус не возражал. И на следующую ночь тоже. Через неделю он, подумав как следует, предложил Лонгботтому переехать в Манор – хотя бы на время. Но тот почему-то покраснел и отказался. Ладно, если ему больше нравится постоянно путешествовать через камин…  
Главное, что помогать не отказывался, моментально откликаясь на любые просьбы и отвечая на самые дурацкие вопросы. Как-то Люциус спросил, зачем это ему.  
– У вас были неприятности и была нужна помощь. Разве этого недостаточно?  
– Для меня – нет.  
– Значит, вам повезло, что в нужным момент рядом оказался тот, кто не похож на вас, – пафосно заявил Лонгботтом. И вдруг смутился – чуть ли не больше, чем когда столкнулся с ним в доме Августы, – и от Люциуса это не ускользнуло:  
– Наверняка есть и другая причина, а? Может, я вам понравился? А когда больше: когда вы думали, что я сплю с вашей бабкой, или когда чуть не станцевал для нее стриптиз?  
– Не говорите ерунды, – отмахнулся Лонгботтом. – Просто… Я же говорил, что индивидуально выращенные мандрагоры почти не исследованы. Вот и подумал, что было бы здорово понаблюдать за его ростом и развитием. А может, даже записать кое-что для «Современной гербологии».  
Люциус усмехнулся: он даже не знал, что такой журнал существует. Или это газета?  
– Значит, вы все это затеяли, чтобы написать статью и прославиться? – не удержался, чтобы не поддеть его. И, копируя противные интонации Распределяющей шляпы, пропел: – «Сли-изерин!»  
С распределением Лонгботтом не согласился, но шутке улыбнулся.

***

– Агуаменти! Ну что, вроде бы ожил немного, а?  
– Да, температура упала. Подождем до утра, если снова поднимется – дадим еще одну порцию смеси.  
– Мерлин, теперь еще и простуда! И как вообще эти мандрагоры доживают… – Люциус запнулся, скосил глаза на поникшие листья приболевшего Гринни. В последнее время ему казалось, что зеленый мальчишка понимает если не все, о чем они с Невиллом говорят, то многое. Так что о мандрагоровом зелье он при нем старался не упоминать. – Ну, ты меня понял.  
Невилл кивнул и, конечно же, сразу принялся объяснять:  
– Обычно сажают где-то две сотни семян. Из них всходит примерно три четверти, до пересадки в индивидуальные горшки доживает не больше сотни. Ну, потом тоже…  
– Ладно, я понял. И почему мы не посадили две сотни? – спросил, лишь бы не молчать, прислушиваясь к понурому шуршанию листьев. Потому что с сотней вопящих мандрагор Нарцисса бы его самого из Манора выгнала. Но Невилл все равно ответил:  
– Потому что вам нужно было именно ваше растение. То, которое знает вас и чувствует вашу магию. Понимаете, мистер Малфой?  
– Мафой, – донеслось вдруг из горшка.  
– А-а… – Люциус был уверен, что ему почудилось. Подошел поближе: Гринни высунул над землей голову. В последнее время он часто так делал, особенно когда Люциус с ним разговаривал. Но сам при этом помалкивал. Так что же сейчас случилось?  
– Гринни? – позвал.  
– Гинни! Мафой! Люсюс! – теперь уже явственно ответил тот.  
– Он разговаривает! Идите сюда, Лонгботтом! Вы когда-нибудь слышали, чтобы эта штука заговорила? А?!  
Кажется, Невилл не только не обрадовался, но и не удивился.  
– Согласно исследованиям, развитие речи у мандрагор вполне вероятно, – сухо и почти неприязненно сказал он. – Вы же дали ему имя, все время с ним разговариваете – вот он вам и ответил.  
– Вы так говорите, будто случилось что-то плохое, – удивился Люциус. – Это же здорово! Мне и в голову прийти не могло, что растения умеют говорить. И вам наверняка захочется поболтать с ним. И в статье своей об этом упомянуть.  
– «Поболтать», – передразнил Невилл. – Да-да, сначала болтаем, как с человеком, а потом… Вы еще помните, для чего именно его растите? – тихо спросил Невилл.  
– Да я как-то не думал об этом, – растерялся Люциус.  
– Понимаю. Судя по тому, что о вас писали в газетах, вы вообще редко думаете.  
– Да что ты себе?.. – начал было Люциус, но тут же махнул рукой: об этом ему кто только не говорил в свое время. И Снейп, вечная ему память. И Нарцисса. И даже Лорд, после очередного провала. Но почему-то раньше не было так обидно это слышать, как сейчас.  
– Если я буду об этом постоянно думать, вам полегчает? Нет уж, обойдетесь. Может, вам и нравится постоянно страдать от собственного несовершенства, а я как-нибудь без этого обойдусь.  
– Ах да, Малфои же всегда – само совершенство!  
– Да уж представьте себе. У каждого свое место в мире – у меня, у вас, у этого ростка и даже у горшка, в котором он растет. И глупо сокрушаться об этом. Так что проваливайте писать свою дурацкую статью… или хотя бы не стойте здесь, изображая мою «давно потерявшуюся» совесть.  
Сейчас Люциус был даже рад, что Невилл так и не согласился к нему переехать.

***

К трем месяцам Гринни совсем перестал просыпаться раньше семи утра. К тому же, чем больше слов он произносил, тем легче и – сказать по правде – интереснее стало с ним общаться. Люциусу даже пришла в голову мысль научить его читать. Буквы Гринни запомнил довольно быстро, но складывать их в слова почему-то не хотел.

А еще в Манор вернулась Нарцисса, наконец поверившая, что больше не будет никаких ночных концертов. Гринни пообещал сидеть тихо с десяти вечера до того момента, когда Люциус сам к нему спустится. И – хоть ему и не понравилось переселение из бывшей детской Драко обратно в кабинет – держал обещание.

Или хотя бы старался – в отличие от старой заразы Августы, которая, казалось, без Люциуса просто скучала, а потому дергала его по поводу и без.  
Нет, еще месяц назад Люциус сам радовался этим вызовам – они давали законный повод отдохнуть от капризов и болячек Гринни, от натиравших уши наушников, от дурацкой мысли, что он, Люциус Малфой, превратился в няньку при какой-то деревяшке… пусть и забавной – хотя бы когда не орет. А потому он сам предлагал Августе помощь: писал жалобы на не угодивших ей соседей и ответы на «бессмысленные отписки» из аврората, в которых ей намекали, что это заведение занимается поиском и поимкой преступников, а не разгребанием низзлового дерьма. Разговаривал с этими самыми соседями – кстати, неплохие люди оказались, хоть и грязнокровки. Очень обрадовались, узнав об одном специфическом ограждающем заклинании. В школе такому не учат, а сами посмотреть не догадались. Что ж, теперь за уникальный газон Лонгботтомов можно было быть спокойным.  
Еще он выслушивал последние сплетни и мнение Августы о статьях Риты Скитер – чаще всего нецензурное, но именно с ним Люциус был согласен всей душой. Особенно о той статье, в которой чертова писака проходилась уже по нему, утверждая, что «даже Темный Лорд считал, что у Люциуса Малфоя слабая палочка».  
– Да она… Она просто…  
– Что, Малфой, – хитро усмехнулась Августа. – Хочешь сказать, что Лорд не ту палочку проверял?  
Вот же зараза! Впрочем, лучше выслушивать ее, чем очередное «хочу-патоки- хочу-патоки- хочу-патоки!!!», хотя Люциус уже сто раз объяснил Гринни, что больше трех капель в день нельзя ни в коем случае.

А теперь Августа не понимала, почему ее «игрушка» не рвется составить компанию, а норовит тут же сбежать. А что тут странного: дома ждет Гринни, который, наконец-то, понял основные принципы чтения, и теперь радостно демонстрировал «Люсису» свои успехи.

***

Цисси его радости не разделяла. Сначала она просто недоумевала. Потом сердилась, особенно когда Люциус вскакивал ни свет ни заря, чтобы проверить, как там Гринни. А как же не вскакивать? А если он соскучился за ночь? Или случилось нечто такое, из-за чего надо срочно вызывать Невилла? Люциус не знал, перестал ли тот дуться и считать его сволочью, но главное, что на просьбы всегда откликался. То ли из-за их дурацкой гриффиндорской привычки мчаться на помощь, то ли надеялся все-таки написать свой трактат об индивидуальном выращивании побега мандрагоры.

Потом Нарцисса стала мягко намекать, что она тоже нуждается во внимании. Люциус честно старался, но…  
Мысли то и дело убегали, он отвлекался, стараясь отгонять от себя мрачные картины того, что может натворить Гринни, оставшись в одиночестве. А вдруг он свалился с подоконника, не может залезть обратно, а на помощь не зовет, потому что пообещал сидеть тихо? Мандрагора не может оставаться без земли долгое время. Сколько там Невилл говорил? Полчаса? Час?

– Люциус, о чем ты только думаешь?  
– Конечно же, о тебе, дорогая? О чем еще можно думать рядом с самой прекрасной женщиной?

«О том, не закончил ли Гринни читать «Сказки» и не отправился ли на поиски новой книги. А если он схватит ту, которая с охранными заклинаниями? Малфоям они не страшны, а вот чужаку может достаться. Конечно, Гринни – растение, а не человек, но кто знает, как они реагируют?..»

– Дорогой, я даже не знаю, что сказать!  
– О-о… прости. Я что-то сегодня не в форме… Может, вечером… Цисси, ты куда?

Нарцисса уехала на следующий день, теперь в их французское поместье. Обещала вернуться, «когда этой дряни в доме не будет». Люциусу было немного стыдно перед ней. И еще – перед собой, за то, что из всех чувств, которые в нем вызвал отъезд жены, главным было не раскаяние, а радость, что теперь не нужно будет ни на кого отвлекаться.

***

Драко навестил его в тот день, когда Гринни спросил, кто такие девочки и зачем они нужны. Люциус объяснил, в числе их отличий от мальчиков упомянув то, что девочки куда красивее.

– Женские побеги мандрагор внешне не слишком отличаются от мужких, – сказал Невилл. Да, этот ботаник все-таки не выдержал, и теперь то и дело сам напрашивался в гости – обычно со свитком пергамента и чернильницей (если что-нибудь из этого не забывал).  
Крутился возле Гринни, чистил листики без всяких заклинаний, иногда расспрашивал о чем-то его или самого Люциуса. Наблюдать за ним было чуть ли не интереснее, чем за растущей мандрагорой. Люциус помнил Невилла неуклюжим и невероятно застенчивым мальчишкой. Таким он и оставался… до тех пор, пока не начинал делать то, что ему интересно. Или говорить об этом. Тогда «ботаник» будто преображался – чтобы, закончив лекцию или подкормив Гринни, снова запинаться на каждом слове или стараться занимать как можно меньше места в комнате. Люциуса этот контраст удивлял. И забавлял, не без того. А еще почему-то притягивал. Надо же, а ведь он когда-то решил, что остепенился, что и думать забыл о подобных глупостях…

– Про женские и мужские побеги мы как-нибудь потом поговорим, когда он вырастет, – отмахнулся Люциус. Невилл поморщился.  
И тут их прервала Тилли, сказав, что молодой хозяин Драко и будущая молодая хозяйка ждут внизу.  
– Я, пожалуй, пойду, – Невилл направился к камину. Люциус этому только рад был.

***

Обед прошел неплохо: Драко рассказывал, как дела у старых знакомых. После помолвки с Асторией Гринграсс его вдруг стали приглашать даже те, кто радостно открестился от Малфоев несколько лет назад, после окончательного исчезновения Лорда.  
Потом его будущая невестка отправилась отдыхать, а сын придвинул стул поближе – так же, как это делал Люциус, перед тем как начать нелегкий, но необходимый разговор с сыном в те времена, когда тот еще был подростком.

– Мама намекает, что тебя было бы неплохо освидетельствовать в Мунго.  
– Что?!  
– Утверждает, что год, который Лорд провел в нашем доме, сильно отразился на твоем… восприятии мира, – запнувшись, нашел подходящие слова Драко (явно заменив ими другие, куда менее приятные). – И теперь ты потерял голову от какого-то цветка. Разговариваешь с ним, читать учишь. Подозреваю, что с последним она преувеличивает, но…  
– Да ничего не преувеличивает! – Люциусу вдруг до ужаса захотелось поделиться их с Невиллом открытием хоть с кем-то еще. – Гринни – не какое-то обыкновенное растение. Идем, покажу.

Гринни читал по слогам сказку про дырявый котел, Драко сидел рядом с видом взрослого, перед которым ребенок вывалил гору разноцветных фантиков и предлагает вместе поиграть.  
– Да, я оценил, – сухо сказал он в первой же паузе. – Забавно получилось. Такую зверюш… то есть, цветочек, в любой бродячий цирк примут. А ты что с ним собираешься делать?  
Люциус вдруг понял, что до сих пор не рассказал Драко ни об Августе с ее фамильной драгоценностью, ни о его полетах к ней «по первому Ассио», ни о странной, но оказавшейся такой увлекательной идее Лонгботтома-младшего. А сейчас почему-то не хотелось говорить. Не при мальчишке же?  
– Кто знает, как сложится жизнь. Вот решит какая-нибудь жертва Лорда стребовать с меня компенсацию… только и останется, что ходить по дворам. Гринни будет читать вслух, а я – аккомпанировать на старой шарманке.

Но Драко шутки не оценил – похоже, принял ее за дурацкое пророчество. Передернул плечами, скривился.  
– Папа, ты помнишь своего кузена Ги? – спросил вдруг.  
– Из нашей французской ветви? Смутно.  
– Зато мама теперь часто с ним видится. Слишком часто, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
– Но…  
– Ей пора возвращаться. Пока она еще окончательно не передумала. Но пока в доме это твое… «увлечение» – она не вернется.  
– Драко, послушай, осталось меньше месяца.  
– До чего? – сразу насторожился тот.  
– Это неважно. Просто поверь, что сейчас так будет лучше для всех. И с Цисси мы рано или поздно помиримся – мы и не такое переживали, подумаешь, какой-то Ги! («И какой-то Лонгботтом!»)  
Но Драко все не успокаивался. И когда он только успел стать таким? Будто это он теперь – глава семьи?  
– Главное, чтобы в этот раз не оказалось поздно, папа. И об освидетельствовании в Мунго все-таки подумай, – сказал уже на прощание.  


***

Гринни пропал за день до своего «двухсотдневия». Просто исчез с лужайки в их парке, на которую Люциус в последние недели его выпускал: посидеть в настоящей земле, поворчать на Люциуса и весь мир, которые не понимают беднягу и не уважают в нем личность – то есть не дают читать защищенные заклинаниями книги, не знакомят с девочками и не позволяют съесть вторую конфету за день.

Сначала Люциус искал сам. Он уже привык относиться к своему «увлечению» как к чему-то странному и для взрослого умного мага неподходящему. Но когда стало темнеть, приказал эльфам присоединиться. Впрочем, у них тоже ничего не вышло. Нигде на территории Манора – ни в самом доме с его многочисленными комнатами, подвалами и закоулками, ни в парке – нигде не было мандрагоры-подростка, ни в горшке, ни без него.

После бессонной ночи Люциус решил связаться с Невиллом. Кто знает, вдруг это тоже часть взросления мандрагоры-одиночки: вот так пропадать, никому ни слова не сказав? И все нормально и даже естественно, и пройдет, стоит капнуть в опустевший горшок какого-нибудь вонючего «Зелья совести № 3»?

Оказалось, что ничего подобного до сих пор в учебниках не описывалось. Невилл спросил, что они уже делали, чтобы найти Гринни, и Люциус ему все подробно рассказал – в тайной надежде, что специалист-герболог моментально обнаружит ошибку в его действиях и объяснит, как правильно. Нет, не обнаружил и не объяснил.  
– Может, вам в Аврорат обратиться?  
– Лонгботтом, вы так шутите? Вы хоть представляете, куда меня там пошлют после заявления, что у меня из сада пропала говорящая мандрагора? Наверняка даже дальше, чем вашу бабку с ее низзловым дерьмом!  
Историю про дерьмо Невилл, как выяснилось, не слышал. Пришлось рассказать. К удивлению Люциуса, тот даже не улыбнулся. Зато поблагодарил:  
– Бабуля этим газоном и правда дорожит. Когда дедушка был жив, она все ругалась и говорила, что гербицидом его зальет. А после его смерти даже подравнивает сама.

Ну хоть кто-то спасибо сказал. Хотя лучше бы подсказал, как найти Гринни.

– Можно попробовать один способ… Хотя не представляю, получится ли.  
– У вас вообще бывают «способы» без этой оговорки? – проворчал Люциус. Но согласился – а что ему еще оставалось?  
– Возможно, что между вами и Гринни уже возникла магическая связь. Тогда вам надо попробовать ее нащупать и… возможно, так удастся хотя бы узнать, где он. А может, и одному переместиться к другому. Если честно, я и сам не знаю, как это работает.  
«И работает ли вообще».

– И как ее, по-вашему, «нащупать»?  
– Говорю же, не знаю. Попробуйте подумать о нем. Представить, где он, что делает. Неужели вы никогда так не делали, когда оказывались вдали от тех, кто вам дорог?  
Делал, конечно же. Целый год в Азкабане представлял и Нарциссу – сначала в пустом доме, потом, что еще хуже, в компании Беллы и Лорда, – и Драко в школе. Но «видения» были до того нерадостные, что Люциус старался побыстрее от них избавляться.  
А сейчас было еще страшнее. Вдруг Гринни уже нет? Но Люциус все равно не отступал, старался представить себе лиловые листики на его голове (вечно растрепанные, а после прогулки в парке еще и грязные); пятнистую физиономию – то веселую, то грустную, то озадаченную; кривые ручки и ножки с тоненькими корешками на кончиках пальцев.  
Все это так явно появилось перед внутренним взором. А потом, стоило всмотреться внимательнее…  
Листья Гринни торчали из горшка – нового и непохожего на тот, в котором он рос дома. Мало того, что выкрашенного в безвкусный желтый цвет, так еще и тесноватого! Горшок стоял на столе, между черепом какого-то уродца и свитком пергамента, светящимся неестественно-красноватым светом. Чуть позади виднелся шкаф со всяким хламом, где обломки костей (среди которых были и человеческие) соседствовали с пыточными принадлежностями и бархатными подставками для драгоценностей (которых наверняка стоило опасаться даже больше давилки для яичек или испанского сапога).  
Мерлин, Люциус же знал это место! Сам там не раз бывал, и теперь…  
– Гринни у Борджина!  
– Вы уверены? – Даже подпрыгнул Лонгботтом. – Тогда надо точно вызывать ребят из Аврората! Они только рады будут наконец-то прищучить мошенника!  
– Постойте, не горячитесь, – Люциус вовсе не разделял его оптимизма. – За что «прищучить»? За кражу цветка? К тому же, вряд ли Борджин его лично стянул из моего сада – он такими вещами не занимается. Скорее, какому-нибудь воришке повезло: увидел Гринни, подозвал к ограде, а того подвело любопытство.  
– Но все равно: скупка краденого – тоже преступление!  
– Точно. А «скупка некраденого» может куда больше навредить тому, кто продавал.  
– Что вы имеете в виду?  
– То, что у Борджина в лавке найдется еще не одна вещица, которая когда-то принадлежала мне. И он уж точно не станет скрывать от авроров, у кого именно он ее купил.  
– Вот черт! – осуждение во взгляде Невилла довольно быстро сменилось растерянностью. – Что же нам тогда делать?

Да, в общем-то, нечего. Можно попробовать заявится к Борджину и выкупить у него мандрагору. Может не захочет ссориться с постоянным клиентом и отдаст. Или решит, что нечего иметь дела с «бывшим постоянным клиентом». К тому же, никогда нельзя было догадаться, что придет в голову этому жулику. Значит…

«Если ты знаешь, что именно и откуда именно ты собираешься призвать, значит, у тебя должно получиться», – так говорилось в учебнике по Чарам. А еще там упоминалось о расстоянии до призываемого объекта. Оно должно быть не слишком большим, иначе не хватит силы заклинания. Сколько там отсюда до Лондона? И сотни миль не будет?  
«Даже Темный Лорд утверждал, что у Люциуса Малфоя слабая палочка», – вспомнилось вдруг.  
Ну и где теперь, скажите на милость, этот Лорд?!

– Ассио, Гринни!!! – заорал Люциус во весь голос, вкладывая в заклинание все силы. И, кажется, даже немного больше.

Ничего. Кажется, у него все-таки не вышло. Что ж, он все равно не отступится, будет искать другой способ вернуть… Че-е-ерт!  
От удара горшок загудел, но все-таки не треснул. Нога Люциуса – тоже, хотя в первый момент он в этом усомнился. Но… Мерлин, у него получилось! Гринни дома! И пусть Скитер теперь утрется со своим «у Малфоя слабая палочка!»

Гринни выскочил из земли и, конечно же, сразу запрыгнул к Люциусу на руки. М-да, рубашку еще удастся отчистить? Что этот урод, Борджин, добавил в землю, что она так воняет?  
– Люсиус! Я скучал!  
– Я тоже скучал по тебе.  
– А я больше!  
– Не сомневаюсь в этом. – С некоторых пор переспорить мальчишку стало невозможно. А сейчас еще и незачем. Не сегодня, не в этот момент.  
– Люсиус, ты меня больше не потеряешь?  
– Нет уж, больше никогда. И ни за что.  
«Не отпущу и не потеряю.  
Особенно в следующие семь дней».

***

«Еще четыре дня».  
Кстати, Гринни рассказал, как было дело. Люциус не ошибся в своих предположениях: любопытный мальчишка действительно вылез за ограду, привлеченный ярким цветком. А потом он оказался в мешке с землей, и сидел там долго-долго, пока не оказался в чужом горшке, хозяин которого велел ему молчать, иначе он больше никогда не увидит «люсиуса».  
– И я молчал! И потом тебя увидел! Гринни хороший, да?  
– Очень, очень хороший. Но за ограду больше не выходи. Обещаешь?  
– Обещщяю!

***

«Завтра. Мерлин, уже завтра».

***

Сегодня.

Да, это надо сделать сегодня. После двести седьмого дня лечебная сила мандрагоры резко идет на убыть. По сути, она становится бесполезной и годится только в компост или на растопку.

Ради чего он, в конце концов, столько времени с ним возился? Только не надо подражать Лонгботтому, уверяя себя, что обычное растение… или необычное?  
Нет уж, надо просто выбросить глупые мысли из головы и сделать то, что должен.  


***

Невилла он позвал в гости на двести десятый день Гринни. Тот сначала долго отнекивался, потом прямо спросил, что еще от него нужно.  
– Вы что, хотите проверить, сработало ли зелье? Так напишите бабуле, пусть вызовет. Или опять куда-то вляпались, и вам нужна другая мандрагора?  
– Спасибо, у меня еще с этой проблем полно.  
– «С этой»? Но… как?!  
Выражение его физиономии было незабываемым.  
– Так зайдете в гости?

– Вы пропустили нужный день, – сказал Невилл, походив возле горшка, из которого торчали только листья и пятки. Гринни с утра решил, что он теперь – очень трудный подросток, и весь день старался, чтобы Люциус об этом не забыл. – Почему?  
– Это был дурацкий вопрос, – усмехнулся Люциус. – Поэтому ответ будет такой же: «Потому что мне так захотелось». Нет, правда: если бы я под какое-нибудь гадостное проклятие попал – я бы, может, и решился. Но убить существо, которое ты… которое к тебе так привязано, только из-за того, чтобы раз в неделю-другую вредной старухе очки не приносить? Оно того не стоит, знаете ли. Кстати, не потому ли на эту тему так мало исследований?  
Лицо Невилла просветлело:  
– Да, наверное.  
– И у вас, кстати, тоже вашей статьи не будет. Вот невезение, а?  
– Ничего, я еще могу написать о жизни и развитии взрослой мандрагоры. Ну… если вы не возражаете.  
Конечно, он не возражал.

– Заглядывайте, Лонгботтом. Хоть со своими заметками, хоть без них. А бабуле своей передайте, что в следующий раз я приду к ней в гости с зельем от склероза. И того, что против запора, туда добавлю.  
Невилл хмыкнул:  
– Хорошо. Прямо сейчас и предам.  
И нырнул в камин. Вот же бестолочь!

***

Вернулся Невилл только через два дня. Вытащил из-под мантии… Мерлин, да это же та чертова лампа, из-за которой все и началось!

– Вот, – протянул ее Люциусу. – Это вам.  
– Взятка или замуж зовете?  
Ага, покраснел! Кто бы сомневался.  
– Я бабуле все рассказал. Про нас с вами…  
– Что?! – тут же представилось, как старуха бегает за ним со своей боевой расческой, обещая покарать за развратные мысли о ее внуке, и Люциус побледнел.  
– Ну, о Гринни – как мы его растили. – «Ф-фу-ух!» – И что вы не смогли его убить. Она тогда лампу эту взяла и велела вам подарить. Бабуля… ну… она все-таки нашла в своих книгах, что все дело в лампе. Там много всякого было. Ну, в общем, кто до нее в какой-то там день дотронется, будет навеки привязан к ее хозяину. Так что… Вот, владейте… ну, собой.

Да уж, такого подарка ему еще никто не делал!  
– А как же «семейная реликвия»?  
– Бабуля сказала, что… ну, ей не так и важно, чтобы эта штука у нас дома была.  
– Так и сказала?  
– Почти. Ладно, сказала: «Да мне насрать», – уточнил Невилл в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Люциуса. И снова покраснел, балбес! Интересно, что с ним будет, если притянуть к себе и поцеловать? Может, он от смущения вообще вспыхнет? Или нет?

– Ну, я пошел?  
– До скорой встречи, Лонгботтом. Надеюсь, что скорой. Вы же не хотите упустить чего-нибудь важного в своей статье?

Наверняка не захочет. А там… Может, со временем Люциусу и надоест эта наивность и неискушенность, этот контраст между Невиллом обычным и занятым своим делом; между захватывающими лекциями по гербологии и обычным бессвязным бормотанием. Но пока он увлечен настолько, что будет с нетерпением ждать каждой встречи.  
А долго ждать не придется: Невилл же наверняка захочет дописать ту дурацкую статью?  



End file.
